Possessive
by Galerians
Summary: I want to keep you only to myself. Is it too much to ask? Oneshot, MK2, RazexUlrika. Ecchi themes.


**Galerians, in.**

A/N: Just a single, rather simple oneshot I wrote in order to free my mind from the dominating ideas, and also because I love this fandom so much.

Really now, MK2 is quite an amazing game from my point of view, and these two (Raze and Ulrika) are just so cute together! Kinda makes me wonder why are there only so few fics about them. But hey, I'm contributing one now!

Warning: I wrote this to show another side of Raze and Ulrika I'd like them to have. So it may appear as OOC to some of you, so I'll apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS

Enjoy!

~••~

**Possessive**

She knew she really shouldn't feel like this.

They always clashed heads everytime they saw each other. In fact, Ulrika never even thought that only one boy could make her so irritable like this. Every encounter, every conversation they had seemed to always leave her fuming and breathing curses as an aftermath.

So she thought she hated his guts. A lot.

So why? Why was she so bothered when she saw that haughty Ms. Fancypants clinging to his arm like a leech? And just where did this urge to pry her away, and strangle her come from?

Later, she would know that her feeling was strong enough to be qualified as 'jealousy'. However, as her immaturity suggested, she still had a long way to go before realizing that.

She still had the knack for expressing her ire, though.

~•~

"I said, leave me alone!"

"But you were the one who asked me to help you in this quest in the first place. So why are you now pushing me away?"

It had been like this from the second they set out of the academy. He hated to deal with this girl when she was cranky, so the first thing that came into mind was that he should just drop the quest altogether and go back, even though the pay was good. However, the way she screamed at him was so unusual that the boy couldn't leave her alone.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. If not, then why wouldn't you even look at me?

"Because I don't want to!" she yelled, loud enough to make it echo in the forest they were in. "And because, you don't want me to…!"

At this point, she had already stopped walking. He wanted to sigh, but stopped when he saw her shoulder trembling.

He stepped forward "Ulrika…?" she went absolutely rigid for a second when his hand found its way to her shoulder, but continued trembling just a short while after with renewed vigor. "Are you okay…?"

"No, I'm not…" she answered with stifled voice. "It's just… I feel so bad for dragging you here with me, when I fully understand you don't want to…"

"What…? Now just wait a minute-"

"It's okay, I know…" she whispered, though her voice sounded strained. As if she was trying to hold back a sob she didn't want him to hear. "I know that you prefer spending your time with someone else who will be so much more bearable. Like that Ms. Fancypants…"

Raze frowned at the seemingly random subject; nevertheless, he wasn't an idiot.

"I'm not pretty, nor am I smart or wealthy. And I always seem to irritate you whenever we see each other…" her sob was now audible, though it was a bit muffled by her hands. "That princess has everything I will never possess. Only idiots wouldn't get enamored by her-"

She would have said so much more, if not for the strong hands that spun her around, thus changing her words into a surprised squeak. Before she was able to grasp her situation, her back was already on the tree trunk, and a pair of lips was suddenly pressed up against her own.

She might be stupid, but at the very least she knew what a kiss was. And though she didn't particularly understand what kind of kiss this was, she was sure this wasn't supposed to be shared between friends.

Eh, were they friends?

Ahh, but that was beside the point!

She attempted to struggle, but noticed that both her wrists were already beside her head, restrained by his calloused hands. Besides, his kiss was so hot and fervent that her body went weak and her knees buckled a bit, destroying her chances of escape before she even got to try anything.

And as sudden as it started, the kiss ended.

Ulrika was breathing heavily when she noticed his hands grabbed hold of her hips. The reason was apparent to her a short while after; her knees looked like they were about to crumble away at any moment.

"If not choosing her makes me an idiot, then so be it," she heard him say. "I've made my choice. And it's not her."

"Ra… ze…?" she uttered weakly, having a hard time comprehending his words from being so fuzzy in the head.

"Does she make me want to look at her face in my every waking moment? No. Does she make me want to touch her everytime we're in close proximity? No." Raze continued talking, ignoring the confused look Ulrika was giving him. "Does she make me want to go into a killing frenzy each time I see another guy touches her? No."

"And lastly, does she make me feel the way you does?"

Ulrika raised her head, and met his eyes. When her lush green met his radiant blue, she felt like her whole body melting entirely by his blistering, yet gentle stare.

He put their face so close that their forehead was brushing before continuing, "No."

His actions and words were so touching that tears began to fill her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. She brought her hands to his chest and started pounding it. "…You jerk…"

"You're so unfair… saying things like that…" she whispered between her sobs. "You're playing it foul. If you say sweet things like that, I won't be able to hold my feelings back anymore…"

"Then don't," he stepped closer, closing their distance even more until their body was pressed up against each other. "Just let it go."

There was a short interval as Ulrika took a long breath.

"It's just… it hurts everytime I saw you close to her. I know you have a job, but I still don't like it…! I want no one else to hold your hands, I want you to look at only me …!" her voice started to rise in volume that she was close to yelling, with her hands clenching tight on his coat. "I want to keep you only to myself…! So much that my chest is about to burst from it…!"

There, she said it. She said it all, her pent up frustration, her hidden obsession, everything. Now it was only the matter of time before he let go of her, and the next time she saw his face, it would surely be filled with complete disgust.

Only that it never came, no matter how long she waited.

"So that's what's been troubling you?" he chuckled. "You really are a silly girl…"

What happened next would forever be engraved on her memories. Instead of pulling away, he grabbed hold of her chin between his fingers, before proceeding to land a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. Afterwards, even though she finally broke out of her reverie and threw incoherent protests at him, he paid no heed and continued to splay kisses all over her face.

Her series of protests died in her throat, though, when the boy whispered one sentence that seemed to shake the core of her world. "I feel the same."

He closed his arms around her, with enough tightness that it felt like their bodies were glued together, while kissing her again. Gently, he probed at her lips with his tongue, asking permission for entry.

His grip on her became Ulrika's sole leverage to keep standing straight when he began stroking her tongue with his. No longer could she even hold back her moans. The pleasure, it felt so divine that her knees and legs didn't feel like they had bones in them anymore.

"Mnh… nh… Raze…"

"Ulrika…" Raze brushed her swollen red lips with his thumb while occasionally licking it oh so seductively, loving the feeling of her hot breath on his face. "Dammit, Ulrika, stop making that noise. I'm having enough trouble restraining my internal wolf as it is."

Ulrika kept her mouth silent as she snaked her arms around Raze's neck, tugging his head closer. She made no attempt to hide the desire that completely ruled over her now, letting him know by the shine of her eyes and the ragged breathing from her lips.

If Raze wanted things not to escalate any further, then he had a big problem. "I think we should stop this now," he said sternly, though his heart wasn't agreeing even in the very least with the way it constricted almost painfully. "If we go any further, I won't be able to hold myself back anymore, you kno-"

She decided to stop his indecisiveness by shutting his mouth, with her own lips. His eyes were huge when she pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouth.

"Please…" she pleaded with a soft, honey-sweet voice. "Get rid of my insecurities…"

Raze looked astonished by her request, before a wide grin cracked on his face and a hungry, almost predatory gleam flashed across his eyes. Tightening his grip, his head plummeted down to her chest. "Your will is my command." He nibbled on her top and proceeded to pull it down with nothing but his teeth. "And now, I will make you mine."

~•~

It was around sunset when Ulrika was finally back to her workshop, with a certain coat draped over her shoulder and blocked most of her upper body from view. Chloe was the first one to spot her return, yet she stopped herself when she was about to ask what her best friend had been up to. Although she had no way to be sure about it, but she recognized that long coat, and from the way Ulrika's face blushed as she clutched at it, she had a very good idea about what happened to her prior.

Pepperoni was not as bright as her, though.

"Onee-san!" he called up to her with his usual flamboyant style. "Where have you been all day long? I've been worried sick about you, you know!"

The questioned one didn't pay him any mind though, as she kept having that dazed expression as if she was somewhere far away.

"Eh, Onee-san? Can you hear me? Onee-san!" being ignored, the muscular, yet childish self-proclaimed fairy began to wail. "Noo, Onee-san is ignoring me again!"

"Now, now. What's happening over here?" the white animal suit appeared beside Pepperoni, holding his red ball as usual. "Pepperon, did you make Ojou-chan upset?"

"No! She's already like this when she got back!" Pepperoni gasped out loud. "Oh my, did something happen when she was out there? I knew it, I should have accompanied her!"

"Now, now, don't freak out just yet. I think I know what happened to her."

He took one look at her face, scrutinizing at every inch. Having immediately recognized those symptoms, he muttered a quiet whisper, "Hmm, that afterglow, that dreamy looks, and those marks on her neck… My, it could only mean one thing."

"What? What? If you know something, then tell me! I'll do anything to help her!"

"Hahaha, no need to wear yourself out, Pepperon. It seems our Ojou-chan here doesn't need any help. Not from us, anyway."

"How could you be so calm? Aren't you worried about her?"

"Like I said, there's no need to worry. Just give her some time alone, she will be back to normal shortly," Goto turned around. "Ahh, love is such a wonderful thing."

"He? Love? What are you talking about?"

"Something you'd understand when you reach adulthood," Goto answered with a voice he considered wise. "Now, I have a business to attend, so excuse me."

With that farewell, the mysterious plush doll walked away, leaving a confused and still-whining Pepperoni.

"Hmm, I guess I and that boy should have a little talk…" Goto mumbled good-naturedly as he closed the workshop's door. "Getting on a better terms might be well and all, but he should tone down the **biting** a bit. I mean, with marks that evident, I wouldn't be surprised if she starts wearing scarf all the time."

Oh yes, he would have a **long** talk with him.

The End

~••~

Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! I love it when a couple is so possessive of each other!

Okay, it's a bit—**quite** perverted. But hey, I'm a guy! Can't really help it, can I?

Do leave feedbacks. I'll be elated.

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
